


A Night to Forget

by punk_pandame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Drugged Uchiha Sasuke, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: AU of "Worst Night" doujin by Twinge/Mushiba. The same story but slightly to the left. It'll make sense when you read it.COMPLETE, One Shot
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	A Night to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worst Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/690124) by Twinge/Mushiba. 



Naruto awoke to a loud banging on his door. He started, looking to the clock at his bedside. _It's three in the fuckin' morning. Whatever this is, it better be good..._ He quickly threw on a shirt and hopped into a pair of pants. The knocking became more persistent. 

"Coming!" he called, nearly tripping over his pant legs as they fell down and catching his foot on the rug in the hallway. He cursed, picking up his pants and tightening the drawstring around his waist. He looked out the peephole. Shikamaru was crushing out a cigarette on the concrete, and holding onto him was... _Sasuke?_

Naruto quickly unlocked the door and threw it open.

"About time. I feel like I've been standing here forever," Shikamaru drawled as he entered the apartment. Sasuke wobbled through the doorway, leaning heavily on the table where Naruto was supposed to put his keys but never did. Sweat ran in rivulets down his face, dripped from his hair. His chest heaved and he shook from head to toe.  
"Sasuke, what happened? What's going on?" he demanded, turning to Shikamaru. He shrugged. 

"We ran into some trouble at the border. We think he was drugged, but we can't be sure."

"What do you mean 'can't be sure'?! Wasn't Sakura with you?!" Shikamaru raised his hands defensively.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't let her examine him. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Then take him to the hospital and _make_ him get checked out!"

"Do you wanna be responsible when he kills a nurse?"

Naruto glared. _He has a point. In distress like this, Sasuke could lash out and do some serious damage. And if he's drugged, he might not be in his right mind. It's a recipe for disaster all around..._

"Besides, he says it's not life threatening. It's troublesome, but we can't force him until or unless it is." Shikamaru shot Sasuke a dirty look. "Although if he hadn't hidden it until he collapsed, we might have been able to do something about it _before_ it got this bad."

"Fuck off," Sasuke grunted, pushing himself off the table. He only made it a few steps before his knees gave out. Naruto managed to catch him. _Holy shit, how is he this warm...?!_ Sasuke's cheek was like fire against his arm. He folded in on himself, burying his face in Naruto's shirt. "Gah...!"

"Sasuke!" 

"Looks like you got this, so Imma head out-"

"Wait, where are you going?"   
"I leave for another mission in a few hours. I gotta go." He waved as he shut the door. "Your boyfriend, your problem. Bye!"

"Shikamaru, wait-!"

The door slammed shut, leaving them alone. Naruto groaned in frustration. 

" 'Your boyfriend, your problem'," he mocked. Sasuke grabbed his sleeve, shakily rising to his hands and knees. "Hey, don't move too much."

"I gotta... g-get up..." Sasuke clutched Naruto's arms as they stood together, using him for support. His eyes were glazed, seeing through things instead of looking at them. It made an icy shot of anxiety pierce Naruto's stomach. _He's in really bad shape..._

"Sasuke, seriously. You should at least sit down and let me check you-"

"No!" he cried, shoving Naruto away. Sasuke stumbled, catching himself on the entryway to the kitchen. He hung his head, panting. _Even that was too much exertion for him right now. What kind of drug could they have given him...?_ Beads of sweat plopped to the floor. "Just leave me alone." Naruto shook his head, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's waist and slinging Sasuke's arm over his shoulders. He twitched with every touch. _He must be in a lot of pain for his body to be reacting like that..._

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Sasuke shook his head, letting his feet drag to slow Naruto down as he tried to take him to the bedroom. "Ugh, come _on_ you bastard!" Sasuke latched onto the doorway.

"I dont... want to...!"

Naruto groaned again.

"For fuck's sake, Sasuke! Quit acting like such a brat!" He didn't respond, only glared ineffectually at Naruto. He took a few steadying breaths. _He's probably not trying to be an asshole. He's vulnerable and if he was drugged he's probably in a weird headspace right now. I have to try empathizing. Maybe he'll actually let me help..._ Naruto approached him again. Sasuke flinched, but didn't let go of the doorjamb. Naruto pressed his hand to Sasuke's forehead. It burned, and his trembling intensified. "Your body is really hot Sasuke. At least let me take off your jacket and get you in bed." Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke tried to do, but it ended with him falling into his arms.

" _AH_...!" Naruto petted his hair, trying to soothe him as his whole body shuddered.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish you weren't feeling so bad right now." Sasuke made a choking noise, clinging to the back of Naruto's shirt.

"Fuck....!" Naruto patted his back.

"I know. Please, Sasuke, I'll do anything to help you feel better. Just tell me what's going on." He shook his head.

"I can't, I can't tell you!" Naruto took him by the shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Do you really think there's anything so bad you can't tell me?"

Sasuke looked pained, not just physically but emotionally. He looked away, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm embarrassed," he admitted at last. _Embarrassed?_

"Sasuke, these things happen. Even the best ninja have bad days, you can't-"

"It's not that!" Naruto shook his head, confused.

"Then what-?"  
"It's my stupid fucking body!" he cursed. _What?_

"You're embarrassed of... your body?" _What the hell could he be so embarrassed about? He's gorgeous, he's strong, he's-_

"I-It's doing things I don't like. I feel like I've lost control and I hate it!" he snarled, pounding the wall with his fist. The vibration traveled up his arm, making him twist in pain.

"Okay, okay. Totally understandable. I'd be frustrated, too. But if we don't start doing something about it, it'll just keep getting worse."

He picked Sasuke up by the arms, sitting him on the edge of the bed. He gripped the mattress so hard his knuckles turned white. Naruto knelt down, opening the snaps along the front of his jacket and tossing it aside. Sasuke shivered.

"You can't possibly be cold right now." Sasuke shook his head, and Naruto could see his throat working but he couldn't seem to get the words out. Naruto crouched down in front of him and tilted his chin, trying to get a good look at his pupils. It was hard with such dark eyes, and in a darkened room. He angled his face toward the window, since the moonlight was bright enough to see by. It ultimately didn't help, with Sasuke trying to look anywhere but at Naruto. He could feel his irritation rising. "Sasuke, if we're going to fix this you need to let me look at you."

"I don't need you to. I just need to be alone."

"And when has being alone ever helped you before?" he snapped. Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"Drop dead."

"Yeah, yeah." 

He pried Sasuke's mouth open, checking the color of his tongue and mouth. He squirmed, his breath hot on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, I'm warning you: stop it!"

"Stop touching me!"

"Ugh, you're so- _ugh_!" Naruto wrestled Sasuke's shirt off despite his protests and his weak attempts to swat him away. Naruto scanned him as quickly as possible for injuries. Nothing but a few scrapes and bruises, nothing unusual at all for a mission. "I can't find the wound. Did they make you eat it?" he mumbled. Sasuke stubbornly turned his head to the side, unwilling to look at or talk to Naruto. He resisted the urge to pull at his own hair or slap Sasuke silly. _He's drugged, he's vulnerable, he's clearly upset. Patience. Be patient,_ he reminded himself. He sighed, shifting to kneel instead. "Alright, you're gonna have to cooperate for a second here," he said, reaching for Sasuke's belt.

"Wait, don't-!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he found the problem. _Oh. OH... That explains a lot..._ Sasuke gasped, doubling over.

"Fuck, damn it!" His head caught on Naruto's shoulder. He reached up and petted his hair again.

"So it was that kind of drug, huh...?" Sasuke didn't answer, preoccupied with figuring out how to breathe again. "So, earlier-"

"Don't say it!"

"Sasuke, please. It's not nearly as terrible as you're making it out to be. I'm your boyfriend, it's totally-"

"You don't get it!" he cried, shoving Naruto backward. He curled up, his arms wrapped around his knees. "This isn't me, I'm not like this...!"

"I know that, stupid! I'm telling you, it's not a big deal!" Sasuke raised his head, his eyes flashing.

"It is!" He looked away again. "Tch."

"What?"

"Nothing."  
"Tell me."

"It's nothing!"

"Obviously it's not!" He drew in a shaky breath.

"Nobody's listening to me. Nobody trusts my judgment. I just wanted to go home. But now I'm here, on a bed that smells like you, in this condition, and you keep _touching_ me..." To Naruto's shock, tears started to fall. "I didn't want this to be our first. I didn't want _any_ of this..."

Naruto sat back up. _He's right. We haven't done anything like that before. We were both always too timid... I can understand him not wanting this to be our first time. It's definitely not ideal. It's not like he asked to be drugged..._ Naruto looked around, searching for inspiration, a solution, _something_. He picked a shirt up off the floor. It smelled clean. He tore into it with his teeth, ripping off a long shred. He tied one end around his wrist and pulled it between his teeth until the other end snapped off. He joined Sasuke on the bed, taking his hand.

"What are you doing?" Naruto tied the second piece to Sasuke's wrist.

"Anything we do while these are on doesn't count. We'll both forget it ever happened. You can ask for anything you want, I'll make it happen. And none of it will count. Okay?' Sasuke bit his lower lip. It made a little heat flare in Naruto. It felt like ages that he just stared at the fabric. Finally, he nodded. Tears dripped onto his pants.

"Thank you." Naruto gathered him up into his arms. Sasuke held on tight as he cried. Naruto just patted his back. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm _fucking_ _like this_ -!"

"It's okay," Naruto assured. "I know it's the drugs talking. I know it's not you. Just let it out..."

He regained his composure quicker than Naruto thought he would. He sat back up, swaying, planting his hand on Naruto's thigh for stability.

"Okay, okay. Easy does it." Naruto slid behind him, allowing Sasuke to lean back against his chest. He may as well have had a furnace up against him. _How he's still conscious is beyond me. If I were this hot, I'd have passed out ages ago..._ Naruto reached down to untie Sasuke's belt. His breathing quickened. _Even just watching me undress him is almost too much..._ Sasuke was able to raise his hips long enough for Naruto to drop his pants. They pooled at his ankles. Naruto swallowed. _I'm no size queen, but goddamn..._ It was big and red, swollen with how long Sasuke had been repressing it. He grasped Sasuke's cock almost reverently. It jolted the moment he touched it, and Sasuke hissed in pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing Sasuke's hair. "Man, it's so sticky..."

"Shut _up_...!" Sasuke sounded strained.

"Stop holding back. Fighting it like an idiot won't accomplish anything, y'know..." He stroked it as lightly as possible. Sasuke nails dug into Naruto's thigh.

"Naruto, it hurts...!" 

"I know, I'm sorry. It'll feel better soon, I promise." He barely gripped it as he started pumping. Sasuke writhed, his whole body tightening. "Stop fighting it. Just come, Sasuke."

He did. Violently and immediately. It was as if his body were waiting for permission. Naruto couldn't help but watch the hot ropes of cum cover Sasuke's stomach, his hand. It continued to throb even after it stopped. Naruto shifted so Sasuke wouldn't notice his own erection. _My needs absolutely do not matter right now. His do. If one of those needs involves me, though..._ Sasuke tried to pry Naruto's hand off. It didn't work at all, trembling so badly he could barely control his fingers. Naruto reached toward his nightstand, pulling a few tissues out of the box and attempting to wipe them both clean.

"If I'd known there'd be so much, I would have gotten a towel or something," he said. He gave Sasuke's cock one little pump, collecting the leftover cum on the tissue. "And you're still so hard, Sasuke..." He shuddered.

"Stop... talking...!" he panted. 

"Then make me useful and tell me what you want." Sasuke shook his head, mumbling something Naruto didn't catch. "Speak up."

"I said I... want you inside me..." Naruto suppressed his own shiver.

"I can make that happen."

He got off the bed, stooping down to tug Sasuke's pants the rest of the way off and remove his sandals. He kicked the discarded clothes toward his dirty laundry pile. _We'll deal with that later..._ He opened the drawer of his nightstand, placing a bottle of lube there. Naruto didn't miss Sasuke's sharp inhale or the way goosebumps rose along his arms. He sat back down on the bed, pulling Sasuke into his lap. He leaned down and kissed him, hot and pleading, swiping his tongue across Naruto's lower lip. Naruto opened his mouth, and their tongues danced together. His hands explored Sasuke's back, making him moan, arching into the touch. They parted long enough for Sasuke to throw Naruto's shirt off, running his hands down his chest. Naruto squeezed the lube onto his fingers as they kissed again. Sasuke quaked with anticipation.

"Tell me if it hurts," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

His finger slid in easily. Sasuke moaned, pulling at Naruto's hair.

"Naruto... hurry...!" He added his second finger, their foreheads clunking together as Sasuke bucked his hips. Neither of them seemed to mind. "Naruto, please...!"

"It's too soon." A noise somewhere between a whine and a growl escaped him. He apparently decided to take matters into his own hands, starting to ride Naruto's fingers. He bit back a moan as Sasuke tossed his head back. _I've never seen him like this. He's so desperate..._ Naruto slipped in a third finger. Sasuke shuddered.

"Ah! N-Naruto, I'm-!"  
_"Yes."_

Naruto braced his arm across Sasuke's back as he came, tightening around Naruto's fingers and sending a thrill through him. _I didn't even touch his front. That was all just my hand..._ For one scary second, Sasuke went limp. Naruto scrambled to lay him down, patting his face with his clean hand.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you okay?" His eyes drifted open again. Naruto bit his lip to keep in a lewd noise. Sasuke just looked so... _fuckable_. His eyes were lusty slits, his lips parted as he panted, his face and ears and chest bright red. Not to mention the pre-cum already beading at the tip of his dick... 

"I'm okay," he slurred.

"Do you wanna keep going?"

"Yeah. J-just gimme a second..." He tried to sit up, but his head lolled and he ended up lying down again. 

"Are you okay?" He nodded, closing his eyes.

"Just dizzy..."

Naruto stroked his cheek with his thumb, providing some kind of comfort in a moment when he couldn't help. _Please stay conscious, Sasuke. If you knock out now, we'll just have to start all over in an hour or two. It's better to just get it all out of the way now..._ Sasuke leaned into Naruto's hand, opening his eyes again. They were a little clearer now, and they read the words "fuck me". He grabbed Naruto's shoulder, pushing himself up long enough to lick his neck. Naruto gasped, the sensation tingling all the way down his spine.

"Naruto... I want you..." He couldn't suppress his moan, leaning down to leave a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses along Sasuke's neck. He moaned back, grinding his hips up into Naruto's. He hurriedly untied the drawstring of his pants and kicked them off.

"Condom or no condom?"

"Doesn't matter..." Naruto snatched the lube off the bedside table, dripping a liberal amount over his cock as he rolled on a condom. He finally gave himself a few jerks, feeling pleasure coil in his stomach. Sasuke shifted, opening his legs, baring his whole body to Naruto, suddenly shameless.

"God, Sasuke, you're so hot..." Sasuke made a noise Naruto could only describe as a purr.

"You're not too bad yourself." He grabbed the nape of Naruto's neck, pulling him in so close their noses nearly touched. "Why don't you put that thing to good use, Naruto..."

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He buried his face in the other side of Sasuke's neck, sucking and biting at it as he entered him. Sasuke shuddered with a wanton moan, his nails scraping against Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's lips popped against Sasuke's skin as he let go, no doubt leaving a sizable bruise. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, holding onto Naruto as if his life depended on it. Naruto hooked his arms beneath Sasuke, keeping himself propped up on his forearms as he began to thrust into him. He started slow, but his mind was clouding quickly as Sasuke continued to moan in his ear, bolts of pleasure racing across his skin.

"Ah, ha, Naruto! _Naruto_!" He felt Sasuke tighten around him, his vision starting to go blurry.

"Sasuke...!"

He wasn't sure who came first. It didn't matter. Sasuke's scent was heady in his nose, his moans in his ear raised the hairs along his arms, and the taste of his skin still lingered in his mouth. Naruto felt as if his whole body were buzzing, alive with excitement. _I've never felt anything like this before. Sasuke, you're so..._ Naruto raised himself back up on his hands, about to pull out when Sasuke pinched him.

"Ow! What?!"

"Don't." It was all he could manage, still catching his breath. Naruto stayed put. Sasuke took a few deep breaths. "Okay." Naruto pulled out slowly, blushing at the noises it made. Sasuke didn't care. He was in another place, evidently feeling aroused just by the act of Naruto moving at all. " _Mmmph_..." Naruto sat back on his heels. Sasuke was dirty and sweaty and breathless and somehow _still_ hard. 

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" he asked, because he genuinely didn't know what else to do. _It's going to take me a while to be able to fuck him again, but I can do anything else he wants..._ Sasuke's perpetual blush deepened. Shame returned in the way his gaze flickered away again. Naruto held up his wrist, pointing to the fabric. "Anything you want, and we'll forget it happened. Remember?" Sasuke swallowed.

"Oral."

When he failed to elaborate, Naruto just shrugged.

"I've never done that before, but I'll try." He realized, at that moment, that most people probably didn't try every type of sex they could in one night, but Naruto and Sasuke had always been exceptions to the rules. It stood to reason that the bedroom would be no different than anything else.

"You don't have to," Sasuke said quickly, backtracking. "It's stupid, I can do the rest myself, it's-"  
"Sasuke." He clamped his mouth shut, his ears going crimson. Naruto licked his lips. _I've always kinda wondered what it would feel like. It can't be too bad, right...?_ He placed his hands on Sasuke's hips, rubbing his thumbs along the V of his pelvis. He glanced up at Sasuke. He gave a nearly imperceptible nod. Naruto leaned down and drew his tongue along the shaft. _Oh. Well that's a new taste... _The cum was salty, and Sasuke's skin there was musky, and it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad _at all_. He pressed down a little harder on Sasuke's hips as he twitched. _He's trying to hold back again. He's afraid of hurting me..._ "Hey, Sasuke," he called. He lifted his head a little, looking dazed. "Wanna know a secret?" His eyebrows knit together confusedly.

"Huh?" Naruto's grin verged on wicked.

"I don't have a gag reflex."

Before Sasuke could figure out what that meant, Naruto took his whole cock into his mouth at once. It went deep into his throat, deeper than he thought, but he hadn't been lying about the gag reflex. _Oh man, this feels weird. Good, but weird..._ He started to bob his head up and down. He'd read about it in a book once. It made Sasuke give a long, loud moan. Naruto glanced up to make sure he was okay, and for a second their eyes met. Sasuke threw his head back. The floodgates opened.

"Naruto, _god_ , ah! Naruto, Naruto, p-please, _ah..._!" Naruto laughed a little. _Sasuke's probably never talked this much in his whole life..._ His cock throbbed in his mouth, the twitches and jolts that went through it tickling the back of Naruto's throat. He experimented with his tongue, licking his cock up and down while he bobbed. Sasuke liked it, if the way his fists twisted into the sheets was anything to go by. Naruto moaned a little, making Sasuke's moans pitch upward. _I didn't know he had a higher part of his voice..._ He flicked the head with his tongue as he pulled off, gulping down some fresh air. Sasuke's hips bucked again. Naruto swirled his tongue around it before plunging it back into his throat. Sasuke's body was starting to tense, his moans dropping off into harsh breaths. "Naruto," he gasped. "I'm g-gonna..!" Naruto simply winked at him, giving one final, hard suck.

Cum rushed over his tongue, coated his throat. Naruto hadn't planned to swallow it, but Sasuke came faster than he anticipated. His cries rung out all around him, his heels digging into the bed. He was held in place only by Naruto's hands and mouth. He drank it down, salty and hot, with some taste to it that he could only call _Sasuke_. He waited until Sasuke started to relax back into the bed to pull off, his cock _finally_ starting to go soft. Sasuke groaned, holding a hand to his head. Naruto crawled up, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"My head..." Naruto frowned, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Do you need more?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head, curling up on his side. Naruto tutted.

"Nuh-uh. I know you're tired and probably not feeling spectacular but you need a bath."

Sasuke groaned again, but did absolutely nothing to resist as Naruto picked him up bridal style. He carried him off to the bathroom with the dirty sheet wrapped around him, placing him on the floor while he ran the water. Sasuke shivered, but this time it was because the tiles were cold. He wrapped the blanket closer around himself.

"Just hang in there a little longer."

"Mm-hm..." Even as he answered, his eyes were starting to slip shut.

"Sasuke. Stay awake, please."

"Mm-hm..." Sasuke blinked a few times, yawning. He looked more like himself now. Where earlier his blush had been dark red, it was now just a dusting of pink. He wasn't shaking as badly anymore. He was starting to look grumpy, as if he'd been awoken from a nap. When the tub was full enough, Naruto turned and unwrapped Sasuke from the covers. "I can bathe myself."

"Not a chance."

Naruto placed him in the tub as gently as he could, slipping in behind him. Sasuke sighed. It was only lukewarm, but to him it must have felt blessedly cool. He closed his eyes and let Naruto work in silence. Getting through his hair and upper body was easy enough. Naruto bit his lip as his lower body became the center of attention. _I need to wash it, but there's a chance he'll just get excited again..._

"You might not like this part," he murmured. Sasuke tensed before Naruto even touched him. Against both their wishes, Sasuke's cock started to harden again. He whimpered, clawing into the sides of the tub.

"It hurts..." 

"I'm sorry..." Still, Sasuke didn't tell him to stop and didn't resist. They both hoped that maybe this last time would be the end of it. Sasuke's moans were far less of pleasure and far more of pain now. _I feel so bad for him. This should be fun, but it's just uncomfortable..._

"Naruto, I-I don't think I can come any- _ngh_!"

He was mostly right. There wasn't any more cum, but some sort of orgasm clearly rippled through Sasuke's body. This time, Naruto was prepared for him to go limp, bracing him against his chest. His hair stuck wet to Naruto's skin. Even unconscious, his muscles twitched here and there. Naruto remembered their makeshift bracelets. _I'm sorry, Sasuke. I don't think I can forget all of this..._ He tugged them off and flicked them into the trash.

Naruto awoke late the next morning. Sasuke was awake already, staring at the ceiling.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long." He pressed his hand to Sasuke's forehead.

"You're still too warm." He nodded in agreement. "Is your... other problem back?"

"No." Naruto nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Are you angry?"

"Not at you."

"Then who?" He sighed a little.

"Just the situation, I guess," Sasuke answered, making a vague gesture with his hand. He let it rest on his chest. 

"I get that."

Naruto shuffled closer, giving Sasuke a hug. He sighed again, turning into Naruto to return it. They fit together perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. _It won't count, but I can't forget. I have to break my promise. I'm sorry..._ Sasuke started to relax, his lips parting as he fell back asleep. Naruto couldn't help the way his own eyelids drooped. _For your sake, I'll pretend to forget. And I'll make sure our real first time is on our terms._

_That's a promise I can definitely keep._


End file.
